1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a "stoppable" flushing mechanism, with assured minimal flow, for the flushing tanks of toilets, the neologism "stoppable" meaning: whose action may be stopped.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Flushing mechanisms are known (EP-A-0,124,458, EP-A-0,128,847, FR-A-2,591,250, FR-A-2,580,694) that include a mobile valve in axial translation and adapted to be applied on the edge of the evacuation orifice arranged in the base of the flushing tank, this valve being mounted at the end or in the lower portion of a tubular rod, which is itself affixed to a floater, whose function is to maintain the valve at a distance from its seat, during the process of evacuating water or flushing: these flushing mechanisms also include a push-button control device, and a transmission or lifting system for the valve, activated by the said push-button.
According to these mechanisms, when the control push-button has been pressed, and the flushing process started, this process can no longer be interrupted, and the valve only falls back on its seat after the complete evacuation of the tank. Although this result is often desirable, it can also constitute a disadvantage when the bowl can be well flushed with a quantity of water that is substantially less than the capacity of the tank. This results in the use of excessive quantities of water, and is undesirable both for the user as well as for society at large.
FR-A-2,548,328 tries to overcome this disadvantage by an activating device for the flow valve, comprising a control push-button device affixed to a pushing member able to slide axially, and connected, by means of a joint, to a pusher head, able to pivot laterally in a limited manner, from one side to the other of its sliding axis, so as to act on one or the other of the two arms of a rocking lever, one of the arms of this lever being connected, via mismatched transmission members, to the flow valve, such that when the pivoting pusher head rests on one or the other of the arms of the pivoting lever, an ascending traction action is exercised, bringing about the lifting of the valve, or a descending pusher action brings about the lowering of the latter in the direction of its seat.
The main disadvantage of this device is that it does not transmit axial forces to the tube equipped with the flow valve, such that the longitudinal translation of the tube-flow valve assembly is not perfect, which increases the amount of force necessary to bring about the displacement of the assembly, especially in the upward direction, and may bring about, in the long run, a misalignment of the mobile equipment of the flushing mechanism, as well as an inappropriate application of the valve on its seat, giving rise to leaks.
Another major disadvantage of this device is the fact that it enables the flushing process to be stopped at any time after it has been activated, such that the influx of water may be stopped before the bowl has been completely cleaned, and that inefficient quantities of evacuated water are wasted; the use of such a device therefore does not ensure desirable cleanliness and hygiene.